


That Kind of Morning

by dreyars



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepairs Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to you is the best thing I'll ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> HQ Rarepairs Week Day 7 : Free Prompt

Matsukawa had already decided a long time ago that the best kind of sleep was the one where you just woke up slowly, surely, and without a hint of exhaustion. The kind of sleep you didn’t need to rub your eyes after because you had slept so well that nothing gross had accumulated in the corners during the night.  The kind of sleep where you didn’t dream because you were so deep into it that the only thing that was real was the person sleeping next to you.

The best kind of sleep was the one he always woke up from because Hanamaki was too hot beside him.  The heat was so overwhelming and comforting that his mind wouldn’t let him sleep anymore because he had to be present for the person lying beside him.

He always saw the ceiling first when he opened his eyes.  When he was alone, he slept on his stomach so that he could wrap his arms around his pillow, not really sure what to do with them otherwise.  But when Hanamaki spent the night, he always ended up on his back with one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he slept on Matsukawa’s chest.  His other arm usually ended up on his stomach, covering the hand Hanamaki had laid there.

This morning was no different.  The heat of Hanamaki’s body lying on top of his gradually pulled him out of his blissful sleep.  His neck felt a little sweaty from where Hanamki had been breathing on him for the past few hours, but he didn’t mind that so much as the ceiling fan continued to lazily turn while he enjoyed the soft pace of Hanamaki’s heartbeat on his side.

Matsukawa didn’t even have to look at him anymore to know the kind of face he was making.  Hanamki didn’t snore, but he always slept with his mouth hanging open just the slightest bit.  His cheeks would be pink, presumably from being consumed by Matsukawa’s own body heat, and his short hair would be pushed _just_ far enough out of place that he would need to comb his fingers through it in order him to look presentable for the rest of the day.  His right cheek would be squished against Matsukawa’s chest, and when he finally moved (not that Matsukawa ever wanted him to) his cheek would be pressed red with lines from his shirt.

He knew what Hanamaki looked like, but he still couldn’t help himself from looking down at his sleeping lover’s face.  He could only twist his neck so far without disturbing him, and he really wanted to prolong this feeling for as long as possible.

From the vantage point he had this morning, Matsukawa could really only see Hanamaki’s forehead and right down the bridge of his nose.  His eyes were still closed and Matsukawa gently squeezed his shoulder, pulling him closer so he could fall back into the habit of counting the freckles that barely showed on his nose.  He knew they were only the result of Hanamaki getting sunburnt one too many times a few summers ago, but he still liked to look at them.  You could only see them if you were as physically close to him as Matsukawa was right now. 

And Matsukawa was the only one who Hanamaki let get this close and stay there for any distinct period of time.

Matsukawa sighed as the weight from Hanamaki’s body slowly began to be too much for him to handle.

He wanted to move, but he so didn’t want to disturb the boy sleeping on his chest because this was one of the few times he was actually pretty simple to deal with.  Well, Hanamaki was pretty simple to deal with on most occasions.  He had certain things that always made him happy, regardless of context.  He had things that always made him angry, also regardless of context.  But Matsukawa also learned that those things didn’t cancel each other out, and if Hanamaki was angry because of one of those specific things, one of his cheerful pick me ups wouldn’t help.  But other than that, he was as simple as a bowl of cereal and Matsukawa loved him for it.  It took all of the stress out of their relationship and Matsukawa could just be with him without having to worry about setting him off for doing some obscure thing that wouldn’t make a normal person angry.

With another sigh, Matsukawa leaned down, pressing his lips to Hanamaki’s forehead.  The other boy stirred slightly at the contact, but just as he was beginning to settle again, Matsukawa whispered in his ear.

“Takahiro.”

Hanamaki mumbled, whining for another five minutes of sleep as he pulled the front of Matsukawa’s shirt to his face in order to block out the light from the window.

Matsukawa smiled to himself, kissing his boyfriend again as he tried to sit up.  Hanamaki still clung to the front of his shirt, letting himself be dragged to an upright position as Matsukawa more comfortably wrapped his arms around him.  Matsukawa grabbed his legs, pulling them up across his lap so Hanamaki could still press his face into his shoulder without being uncomfortable.

“Takahiro, it’s time to wake up.”

“Fuck you, it’s a Sunday. Sunday means sleep.” Hanamaki’s voice was muffled as he kept his face pressed into Matsukawa’s shirt.  Matsukawa was pretty sure he also felt a bite on his shoulder as his boyfriend’s weak for of retaliation for being disturbed.

“Sunday means you get to spend the whole day with me.”  Matsukawa squeezed him tight before running a hand through Hanamaki’s hair, making it stick up on end. “Unless you don’t want that.”

Matsukawa felt Hanamaki’s fingers dig into his ribs.  He winced a little, remembering the bruise he had gotten from practice a couple of days ago only as Hana’s fingers pressed into it.  Luckily the pressure was removed immediately as Hanamaki sighed, sitting up straighter in Matsukawa’s grip.

Hanamaki gave him a look, his sleepy eyes even sleepier and his entire expression conveying a message of ‘are you stupid?’  He leaned forward, pressing a dry-lipped kiss to Matsukawa’s cheek before dropping his head back to his shoulder.

“Five more minutes.”

Matsukawa laughed, watching as Hanamaki hid his face in the side of his neck.  “You know five more mintes will turn into five hours.”

Matsukawa felt Hanamaki’s lips slowly begin to kiss the side of his neck.  “You sound like you wouldn’t want to spend five hours in bed with me.”

“I didn’t say that.”  Matsukawa shivered when the lips on his neck were replaced with his boyfriend’s tongue.  He ran his fingernails down Hanamaki’s bare back, letting him take his time in lavishing his neck before he whispered “Takahiro”.

Matsukawa felt Hanamaki’s smirk spread against his skin, pausing in his ministrations only long enough to acknowledge that he had heard.

“Your breath really stinks.”

Within seconds Matsukawa found himself hanging backwards off of the bed, head grazing the ground as he watched Hanamaki stomp out of the bedroom and slam the door behind him.  It was a good view, despite the awkward angel.  Hanamaki always slept in just his underwear, so Matsukawa got to admire him every morning, but it was just a little bit different when he was hanging upside down.

He knew Hana was just pretending to be angry anyway.  He knew that as soon as he righted himself, Hanamaki would be stomping back into the room, pushing him backwards on the bed, and tasting of Matsukawa’s own toothpaste.

So he picked himself back up, sitting on the edge of his bed as he waited for Hanamaki to return.   He was stripping off his white t-shirt when he heard the door to his bedroom open again.  He wanted to say something snarky about how Hanamaki better have not just brushed his teeth with toilet paper when he felt a wad of cloth hit his knee.  He looked down, barely registering the fact that Hanamaki had just thrown his _underwear_ at him before he was unceremoniously tipped over.

He felt teeth on his shoulder and impatient hands on his hips and Matsukawa couldn’t help but wonder if Hanamaki had actually used his sister’s pink bubblegum tooth paste just now or if he was just imagining his boyfriend tasting sweeter than normal.

It didn’t matter though.  With the way Hanamaki was acting this morning, five hours in bed was probably way more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, at the end of the week. Kind of sad in a way. A little disappointed in myself for the length of this last one....but really I just need a good prompt for these guys and the time to write it.
> 
> Oh well, thanks for supporting me and reading my works for this week! I'm going to start taking requests over on tumblr so if you have a prompt/request, drop me an ask and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Never let rarepair week end.


End file.
